Your Possessiveness is My Love
by HoMin 'EL
Summary: CHANKAI Fanfiction. NC17 (Not for Child under 17) "Chanyeol adalah pacar yang posesif bukan main. dan Jongin sudah terbiasa akan hal itu" / Chankai is Love Chankai is Love Chankai is Love Chankai is Love Chankai is Love Chankai is Love Chankai is Love Chankai is Love Chankai is Love Chankai is Love Chankai is Love Chankai is Love Chankai is Love


A Fanfiction By Homin **EL**

.

Chankai

.

NC17

**(Not For Child Under 17 )**

**.**

**Your Possessiveness is My Love**

**.**

**Warn: TYPO**

enjoy

Jongin mengenakan baju perempuan seperti apa yang selalu di minta oleh kekasihnya. Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol memaksanya memakai baju perempuan hampir setiap hari. Seperti saat ini, ia memakai rok yang panjangnya hanya mampu menutupi setengah pahanya. Dan juga atasan ketat yang di balut oleh jaket levis lengan panjang yang harganya tak bisa tergolong murah. Dan itu sedikit banyak membuatnya frustasi. Bagaimana tidak? Banyak tangan-tangan jahil yang selalu menggodanya di kampus. Dan Chanyeol tidak pernah suka akan hal itu. Dan sialnya hari ini… kakak tingkatnya memukul bokongnya dan ia tak bisa menghentikan pemuda bernama Taemin tersebut. Dia hanya berdoa dalam hati agar Chanyeol tak akan pernah tahu akan hal ini. Dan sialnya, Chanyeol itu punya banyak mata.

.

Jongin membuka pintu apartemenya- ralat milik Chanyeol,dan berjalan masuk. Ia menjatuhkan tasnya di lantai dekat pintu dan melangkah ke dapur untuk minum . ia membuka lemari es dan mengambil jus yang ada di dalamnya sebelum menutup pintunya kembali. Jongin meminum jusnya khitmat matanya melihat ke sekeliling. Ia merasa segala sesuatunya tampak berada. Terasa sunyi. Mungkin karena Kekasihnya sedang bekerja dan belum pulang. Ia meletakan botol jus yang sudah berkurang isinya di atas counter dan Bermaksud untuk mandi sambil merilekskan otot-ototnya yang seharian menegang akibat kuliah yang melelahkan, Jongin berjalan ke kamarnya yang biasa ia tiduri dengan Chanyeol. Namun Jongin lengah…

Selangkah setelah ia memasuki kamarnya, ada sesuatu yang menyambar tenggorokannya dan membantingnya keras ke tembok. Membuat punggung dan kepalanya sakit bukan main. Matanya melebar saat ia menemukan Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya marah. Sesak. Tak bisa bernafas. Sakit.

"C- Chanyeol! "

Suaranya tercekat akibat tenggorokannya yang masih di cengkram hebat oleh sang kekasih.

"Kau sudah menjadi anak nakal rupanya…" ujar Chanyeol menggoda di wajah Jongin dengan senyum yang tampan dan menawan.

"Dan itu artinya aku harus menghukummu…" namun seketika senyum itu hilang tak berbekeas. Di ganti oleh bibir yang mengatup rapat dan rahang yang mengeras akibat amarah yang luar biasa.

Jongin tersentak saat Chanyeol mulai melumat bibirnya kasar. Dia menyerahkan saat lidah Chanyeol mulai memaksa masuk ke dalam mulutnya, mengabsen setiap deretan giginya, ia menyerah, ia selalu menyerah untuk kekasih tercintanya.

"Berapa kali ku katakana padamu, untuk tidak pernah membiarkan siapa pun menyentuhmu! " Chanyeol menggeram , tangannya mulai mengendur di leher Jongin agar tidak mencekiknya dan membuat mati. Namun jari jarinya yang terhiasi kuku-kuku tajam itu mulai mencakar leher jongin hingga muncul goresan merang vertikal yang tak menggeluarkan darah. Namun rasanya tetap begitu perih.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang kan? betapa sulitnya bagi ku untuk melihat orang lain meletakan tangan kotor mereka ke padamu? tak peduli apakah itu niat jahat , nafsu, cinta , kasih sayang , Bahkan hanya murni kebaikan sekaligus" tanganya yang lain mulai mencengkram paha jongin yang sangat halus.

"Aku tahu " bisik Jongin pelan , kelopak matanya berkedip gelisah mendandakan ia sangat gugup dan takut.

"Siapa yang memiliki mu jonginah? " Pria yang jauh lebih tua itu menuntut, tanganya mulai merambat ke bagian atas pahanya lalu turun lagi, merasakan kelembutan kulit pahn kekasihnya yang setiap hari selalau di rawat, hanya untuk memuaskanya seorang.

"Kau " desis jongin pelan. Sedikit terengah akibat rangsangan yang di berikan oleh Chanyeol lewat pahanya yang sensitive.

"Siapa yang selalau membuatmu merasa diinginkan?" Tangan besar Chanyeol mengangkat paha Jongin dan mulai menurunkan celana dalam jongin yang sudah basah akibat precum yang meleleh dari penisnya yang sudah menegang dari tadi

"Kau... " desahnya .

Rok itu dirobek keras hingga benar benar hilang dari tubuh jongin. Chanyeol mengangkat pinggul Jongin. Dan mulai memasukan Penisnya yang sudah mengeras ke ke dalam lubang jongin yang sangat ketat. Tanpa persiapan. tanpa LUBE.

"Siapa yang membuatmu menikmati hukumanmu? "

"Kau-! Argh!" Teriak Jongin, tanganya memeluk leher Chanyeol kuat. Rasanya sakit. Sakit sekali

"Chanyeol kumohon keluarkan.. ack! Ini sakit… ah! sakit chanyeol…" ia memohon merintih kesakitan.

"Siapa namamu , pelacur ?" Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Jongin pelasn namun penuh intimidasi. Ia masih berusahan memasukan semua batang penisnya kedalam lubang jongin yang ketatnya keterlaluan.

"P-Park J-Jongin.. hng… ack!... ahh!... " rasanya makin nyeri dan perih. Tubuhnya seakan di paksa terbelah menjadi dua. Namanya bukan Park Jongin. Ia Kim Jongin. Namun Chanyeol adalah pemiliknya. Chanyeol tak suka ia bermarga Kim. Chanyeol tak suka.

"Siapa yang Selalu mencintaimu sayang?"

STAP

"ARGH!" dan dengan satu hentakan itu Chanyeol masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam lubang Jongin. Chanyeol mengeram merasakan betapa ketatnya lubang jongin memijat penisnya kuat. Chanyeol bisa saja langsung orgasme hanya karena merasakn ketatnya dinding rectum Jongin yang memabukan penisnya.

"Jawab!"

STAP

Chanyeol menghentakan pinggulnya lagi. Membuat Tubuh Jongin menggelinjang hebat akibat rasa sakit yang bukan main.

"Kau! Kau! Chanyeol hanya kau!" dan Jongin menangis. Namun ucapanya adalah benar adanya. Bagi Jongin hanya Chanyeol yang selalu mencintainya. Hanya Chanyeol.

"Good boy" puji Chanyeol, lalu menjilat air mata jongin yang terasa asin.

"Mari kita lanjutkan hukumanmu sayang" dan bisikan penuh ke posesifan itu. Terasa sangat benar di telinga Jongin.

Rasa sakit ini bukan apa-apa. Dibandingkan rasa takut kehilanganya terhadap Chanyeol.

Rasanya ingin mati hanya membanyangkan Chanyeol pergi meninggalkanya. Rasanya begitu sakit sampai ingin mati! Jongin tak mau!

Karena baginya…

Chanyeol adalah hidupya… Segala-galanya.

**END**

**A/N pasti kalian semua pada banting HP sambil teriak frustasi.. KENAPA GAK DI TERUSIN SIH NCnya! NANGGUNG BANGET~~! Pasti itu… LOL emang saya sengaja keles~~ XD. Toh ini cuman fic kilat! hasil kefrustasian saya karena di konser malem ini sama sekali gak ada moment Chankai yang muncul #gigitBantal. Galau banget rasanya. Padahal undah nungguin dari tadi siang. Sigh… awas aja kalau di konser hari ke 2 and 3 juga gak ada chankainya. Bakal saya tendang tuh pantat tetangga saya yang panuan! (loh kok? ) ABaikan.. xd. **

**A/N 2 ya udah lah berubung sekarang udah jam 2. Saya musti go to bed dulu. Nenangin pikiran supaya gak terus-terusan berfikir mesum soal chankai terus LOL… (kayaknya mustahildeh, kata temengue mesum itu udah setingan permanen di otak saya LOL)**

**A/N 3 (reader: sumpah lu banyak bacot ya?) xd biarin! Jadi gini. Buat author2 lainya. Ayo dong kita ramaikan chankai Di FFN. Kita berjuang sama-sama… soalnya, kasian shipper chankai di indo. Saya yakin pasti banyak orang2 baru yang suka chankai baru baru ini. Dan kalau FFnya sedikit kan kasian. Jadi mari kita lestarikan chankai dan memberi chankai cinta yang buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanyak! Agar mereka gak bosen bikin moment oke?! **

**Ya udah kalau begitu salam YEHET! **

**Chankai is LOVE**

**EL**


End file.
